


Day 7: Free day

by GemmaRose



Series: Galra Keith Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (probably not b/c of this gay shit but i can dream), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith can't swim, Kissing, M/M, Swimming Pools, why were they wearing swim suits in the s2 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith doesn't like water. It's a thing.





	

Keith had never been fond of water. The feeling of being submerged, even partially, was just damn near intolerable. It wasn’t that he was scared of water, that would be stupid. It was just that he had an extra set of instincts. Humans instinctively knew to avoid some things because they were dangerous, though most humans he’d met had forgotten how to properly listen to those little warning signs. His dad’s people, they shied from water, it made their thick fur moulder and fall out, leading to all sorts of problems. He didn’t have that thick fur yet, but the feeling of water on his skin was still borderline intolerable.

So when Lance lead him, eyes covered, into a room which smelled like chlorinated water, Keith turned on his heel to walk right back out. Or at least, that’s what he tried to so. Lance had a surprisingly firm grip on his head, and stepped up behind him close enough that he couldn’t just back out.

“Oh, come on you big baby.” Lance said, definitely grinning. “You said you can’t swim, right? Well, here’s a pool.” he removed his hands, and okay Keith had to admit that the castle’s pool looked a hell of a lot nicer than any of the public ones he’d seen in his life. But still, it was a pool. He wouldn’t be able to safely swim in a few years anyways, so why bother learning?

“That doesn’t solve anything.” he said flatly, turning away from the gently shifting water.

“Dude, I’ve been a summer lifeguard at the beach back home since I was thirteen.” Lance said, grabbing him by the arm. “I helped teach my nephews how to swim, and some of my cousins too. If I can keep six kids floating in the ocean, I can keep one you up in the shallow end of a swimming pool.”

Keith pulled his arm free, deliberately not voicing the very immature retort to that last sentence which had popped into his head, and Lance sighed. “Look, I know our suits work fine underwater, so you won’t drown if you crash on a water world, but if you can’t swim you’re just gonna end up stuck floating there.”

Sadly, Lance did have something of a point there. Keith exhaled heavily through his teeth, and turned to Lance. “Neither of us has a swim suit.” he said flatly. “And I’m not wearing my flight suit into the pool.”

“Skinny dipping, dude.” Lance grinned. Keith punched him in the arm, perhaps slightly harder than necessary, and Lance chuckled as he rubbed the point of impact. “Okay, yeah, I had that one coming. I did find swimsuits, though.” he reached into the little drawstring bag he had slung over one shoulder, and fished out a pair of bright red swim trunks. “Get changed, and I’ll teach you how to float.” he grinned, pressing the fabric into Keith’s hands.

Keith sighed, and went back into the room Lance had lead him through just a minute ago. His clothes he shoved in one of the many lockers, and after a moment’s consideration he grabbed a towel from the stack by the short hallway which lead to the pool. Drying off as fast as possible once he got out of the water would help him feel, well, not more _human_ but definitely more normal. When he got back to the white-tiled floor, he found Lance standing there in nothing but a pair of blue swim trunks with thick white lines up the left leg.

“Ready to get started?” Lance grinned, all optimism and eager joy.

“More or less.” Keith muttered, taking a moment to admire Lance’s exposed skin. He was more muscular than he looked, and without the armour or his big hoodie it was evident how broad his shoulders were. With some time and work ethic, Lance could give Shiro a run for his money in the chest-and-shoulders department. And his skin was so smooth-looking, too. A few scars peeked out from around the back of his arms and ribcage, an eternal reminder of the first time they’d had to put their trust in a cryo-pod, but aside from that it was flawless.

“More, or less?” Lance asked, stepping closer. Keith’s eyes flicked back to his face, and found his teammate smiling smugly.

“Uh, less?” he tensed as Lance stepped into his personal space, arms looping around the back of his neck.

“Well, then.” Lance grinned, face so close to Keith’s his breath ghosted over his cheeks. “How about we make that into a more?” one of his hands slid down Keith’s back, pulling their bodies flush.

“Yes please.” Keith breathed, eyes slipping closed as he leaned forward. These were some instincts he knew for a fact that both halves of his genetic memory shared.

The blare of the castle-wide alarm made him jump, and his heart was solidly in his throat as he and Lance flailed apart.

“Oh, _come on_.” Lance whined, glaring up at the ceiling.

“The pool will still be here later.” Keith said, turning on his heel as Allura called them all to the bridge immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, late again >_< I fell asleep at my computer instead of posting this last night orz
> 
> This is the product of several headcanons I’ve seen and adopted, most notably Keith not knowing how to swim and galra having chinchilla-like fur. (Keith’s fur, when it grow in, is very thin for a galra and only even thick enough to be called fur in a few places)


End file.
